finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI version differences
The following is a list of version differences between the various ports of Final Fantasy VI Differences SNES The final bosses clearly showing censorship (JP/NA). *The Japanese game was translated into English by Ted Woolsey. The translation featured some changes, such as Tina to Terra (as Terra sounds more exotic to the English audience) and Holy to Pearl (for censorship). *Many sprites were censored. Overly revealing sprites such as Siren, Lakshmi (Starlet), Alluring Rider, Chadarnook (woman), Goddess, Power (Hit), Magic, Lady (Girl), and another untargettable part on the final boss were censored. The smoke for Misty and her palette-swaps were removed. *The party members had titles similar to Jobs shown next to their names in the main menu, this was removed. *The ability to rename Cyan's Bushido techniques was removed. *When equipping weapons, armor, or relics in the Japanese version, it showed the quantity left. This was removed due to the space limitation for equipment names. *Gil was called GP. *The original Title Screen was change to a simple black and white Final Fantasy III logo at start up. *All Pub signs were censored to Cafe signs. *The Silence spell's graphic was changed from Kanji to large English text (MUTE). PlayStation North America *Uses all uncensored sprites from the original Japanese release. *Some changes to the SNES translation - Vicks is renamed "Biggs" and various other minor changes such as enemies and enemy abilities having slightly different names. Translation is also slightly altered, one example being when Shadow is found in the Cave on the Veldt, the party leader will say "him" instead of "her" like it did in SNES. *Some bugs and glitches are fixed. *A bestiary and artwork gallery are added. *The game suffers from some slowdown. *The original Final Fantasy VI logo restored on the title screen. *Features a Dash by holding down a button to dash as if the player had Sprint Shoes equipped. The effect of combining the Sprint Shoes and dash grants very fast movement. Europe *All changes found in North American release. *Slowdown fixed. ''Advance North America *Entirely new translation more faithful to the original Japanese script, but retaining several lines from Ted Woolsey's English translation that were popular among fans. *Two new dungeons, the Dragons' Den and the Soul Shrine. The former contains stronger versions of the Eight Dragons, among other bosses, a new ultimate weapon for all party members while Gau instead got a new helmet and Umaro got a new Relic, and two superbosses were added, Kaiser Dragon and Omega Weapon. *Four new espers: Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Cactuar and Diabolos. *Lighter color palette across the entire game. As a result some enemies appear to be entirely different colors. *Siren sprite was re-censored, however not as much as in the SNES release. *Chadarnook Goddess sprite was re-censored, censoring the same areas but not the same as the SNES sprite. *All playable characters, including temporary ones, have their menu portraits displayed in the text box when they speak. Emperor Gestahl, Kefka and Cid also have portraits. Terra has a portrait for her Esper form that was left out of the game's PlayStation release but is now shown when she speaks in Esper form. *Party members have titles similar to Jobs shown next to their names in the menu. *Some lag during battle when larger attack effects occur, causing desynchronization between the sound and graphics for the attack duration. Also some lag when flying the airship. *Party sprites on the overworld map are askew to the left, but this is only a graphical error and has no negative effects. *The screen position, and in some cases, the animation of sprites, is different during some cutscenes to accommodate the Gameboy Advance's smaller screen. In some enemy formations the enemy sprites are positioned differently for this same reason. *During the scene where Locke sees Celes imprisoned in South Figaro, she is no longer being beaten by the guards and they merely taunt her. The censoring of Celes' beating isn't from the localization, this censored scene was also present in the Japanese ''Advance version. *Several glitches and bugs are fixed, but not all. New bugs specifically for this version appears. *A bestiary that can be access through the Config option in the main menu. *The Missile Bay was recolored dark red. *A new font was use for the text. *Quick's spell effect could be used indefinitely as long as the character had enough MP to cast the spell before their turn ran out, but this was change for the GBA version, if the player attempts to cast Quick again during one of their two extra turns it will automatically miss to prevent them from continuing their turn indefinitely. *Both Behemoth Kings (Alive and Undead) are encountered on the Veldt, originally, only the undead version appeared. Europe *Celes Chere's name is written as "Celes Chère" in the credits. iOS/Android *An auto-battle function is added, with the intention of making grinding less of an issue. *There's no run button, but the character can move diagonally. Although in the config menu, one can turn off the 8-way-controls and set it to the traditional 4-way. *The menu system in battles has been revamped. The character options slowly rise up as the ATB gauge fills, allowing the player to use the right character at the right time without having to hit a button to rotate through the party. *Sabin's Blitz commands and Cyan's Bushido commands are given new unique inputs compared to older versions, based on touch commands as opposed to buttons. *Like the other mobile remakes, there is an indicator to signal that a character can interact with objects and people. *In the menu, the player can play the entire soundtrack. *The Album is a new feature accessible for the menu that chronicles the game's moments, allowing the player to catch up on the story. *Achievements have been added. The game uses the post-battle quicksaves like the other mobile ports do. That also means that if one accidentally levels up with the wrong esper equipped, the player can get a do-over. *The game uses the Gameboy Advance translation, but contains some typos. *The music is of the original SNES version quality. *The in-game sprites and menu portraits have been remade by Kazuko Shibuya, who also made the original sprites for Final Fantasy VI. The menu portraits are based on the original portraits, which in turn were based on Yoshitaka Amano's illustrations. The in-game sprites appear to be made after the Final Fantasy V iOS/Android sprites and Kazuko Shibuya's character artworks. This leads to some perspective clashes as the original Final Fantasy V battle sprites were meant to be viewed from the side, whereas the original Final Fantasy VI sprites had more of a top-down perspective for a more in-depth look. *Relm's field sprites no longer depicts her as child size, she is as tall as the other playable characters. *The Auto Battle option is introduced, battles taking place on the Veldt automatically deactivate the Auto Battle feature at the beginning of every battle, unlike every other part of the game. Version Differences